


FP Jones imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of FP Jones imagines from my tumblrs





	FP Jones imagines

FP Jones dating a younger man surely wouldn’t be the most scandalous news Riverdale had ever heard but it didn’t mean people wouldn’t talk.

Everyone in this town had secrets, FP’s just happened to be that he was seeing a 22 year old right out of college.

Currently you were on your hands and knees on the ratty old couch in the Jones’ trailer, FP roughly thrusting into you from behind.

You moaned loudly whdn FP smacked your ass.

“These traliers have thin walls,” he whispered in your ear, his chest pressed against your back slowing down only slightly to tease you, “don’t want anybody finding out about us now do we.”

You bit down on your forearm, muffling the moans coming from your lips as he picked his pace back up.

“FP,” you groaned.

He smacked your ass again, knowing you were close.

“Dad? You home- holy shit.”

You and FP turned to see Jughead standing in the doorway of the trailer, a mortified look on his face.

FP pulled out of you, both of you scrambling to get your clothes back on.

“What the hell Jug shouldn’t you be at school,” FP shouted tugging his jeans up.

“We got out early today,” Jughead explained not able to look at either one of you, “so… Anybody going to explain this,” he said motioning between you and FP.

“Y/N and I are dating,” FP admitted.

“Dad you know he’s like 18 right,” Jughead said sarcastically.

“I’m 22, there’s nothing illegal about it,” you spat back.

“You’re still dating my dad who happens to be twice your age,” Jughead replied.

“That’s enough Jug,” FP ordered.

“Alright but answer me one thing. This isn’t just about sex is it?”

“No, I’m in love with him, the great sex is a bonus,” FP joked.

“Gross,” Jughead said rolling his eyes, “but I’m happy for you dad.”

“Thanks son,” FP smiled.

“Let’s keep this between us for a bit, some people in this town would throw up the pitchforks if they knew about FP and I,” you told Jughead.

“Don’t worry your secrets safe with me, just warn me next to you two decide to get freaky on the couch,” Jughead chuckled.


End file.
